A Fearful Halloween
" " is a Halloween-themed episode of the ANC animated show Wraith and Haunting, produced and aired as the first episode of its first season. Transcript It's Halloween in Sequin and Lady Frightmare is welcoming to the Sequin Halloween Festival. Lady Frightmare: "Welcome to the Sequin Halloween Festival! And Happy Halloween!" At the festival, Eli Ayase, dressed as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Vladimir Vladinstein III, dressed as a pirate, Kyuubi, dressed as a Sayaka Miki from Puella Magi Madoka Magica and Audrey, dressed as a mummy are walking. And then they see a chain and a saw making out. Vladimir: Nya nya nya! Eli: Ew that making out is cringe it makes me want to offer ice cream to that couple and then eat them. A mysterious bed sheet has forgotten to put eyeholes in. It was the chain. It was her bedsheet. A shadowy figure was behind the chain. It was a mattress. The chain tries to take off the disguise, but under it, it's the grim reaper. The chain takes off the disguise to reveal the devil. The chain: DER TEUFEL! HE'S COME TO HAUNT ME UND ZEN DRAG ME DOWN TO HELL! HILFE! The chain takes off the disguise to reveal Werner Werman. Werner: Erfolg! Kyuubi: Woah, Werner Werman and the Devil himself? That’s crazy! The Devil then takes off a mask to reveal Evil Dr. Pork Chop!? Werner puts on his bedsheet. Werner: Voooooooooooooo! I'm ein ghoooost! Voooooooooooooo! Mr. Evil Dr. Pork Chop puts on his bedsheet. Mr. Evil Dr. Pork Chop: Booooo! I'm a ghoooost! Booooo! Vladimir: Wow, amazing. Kyuubi: Yeah, this is awesome! Eli: I love ghosts, we should invite our friends. Audrey: What a cute hologram! It looks pretty real! Ernie Hudson: I ain't afraid of no ghosts. Eli: Guys, look, yo! The rest of the group turned to where Eli is pointing, then gasped as they saw Ernie Hudson. Vladimir, Audrey, and Kyuubey in unison: ERNIE HUDSON! They acted so excited, and they acted like a paparazzi. Eli gets the green mask from the Courage the Cowardly Dog intro and scares everyone. Kyuubey: PROTECT THE CANDY! PROTECT THE CANDY! Audrey: You don't even have candy. Kyuubey: I swear if the green mask from the Courage the Cowardly Dog intro followed us, I'm gonna- Unfortunately, Eli with the green mask from the Courage the Cowardly Dog intro appeared, wearing a white sheet draped over her head with eyeholes. Eli: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE >:O Kyuubey: Why are you haunting us that's kind of dumb Eli: I will scare you till you turn purple! She inhales. Eli: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Everyone is scared. Eli: nomɘb ƨiƨγlɒɿɒq qɘɘlƨ ɿυoγ ɘd oɈ ϱnioϱ mɒ I Kyuubey uses a flashlight and the ghost frowns as she turns the flashlight right off. Eli comes in, dressed up as a demon, interrupting everything. Eli: What are you guys doing? Kyuubey: I thought you were a ghost! The ghost takes off her mask. Eli: I was dressed up as a ghost. Vladimir: Then... Who is the other Eli? Demon Eli takes off her suit to reveal Jack Black. Vladimir: Worse! Eli took a selfie with Jack Black on my phone! Everyone screams, they want help in a situation like this. The ghost puts her mask back on and shapeshifts to Wraith K.O.. Wraith K.O.: Eli is no more. I am K.O. and I am here to reap your souls. Jack: Wait, I can call the legendary warriors of awesomeness! Audrey: Ahhh! Eli comes in, dressed up as Circus Baby from Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, interrupting everything. Eli: What are you guys doing? Kyuubey: I thought you were K.O.! Eli: I'm not K.O., that's K.O.. Kyuubey: Then who are you? Eli: I'm Eli! Also, I brought my friend Nozomi. Nozomi Tojo is dressed up as Cinderella. Wraith K.O. eats candy alive Wraith K.O.: Yum that's yummy. Who's next!? Everyone points at Nozomi, but Eli protects her. Wraith K.O. almost beheads Nozomi like what Charlotte did to Mami Tomoe, but Nozomi wakes up. It's February 14th, Valentine's day. Wraith K.O.: Nice try, Nozomi- She sees the vision in her mirror and clears her eyes. He's gone. She pours her cereal and a lot of snakes come out of it. She blinks and the vision is gone. Confused, Nozomi goes outside to see what's going on. Outside of her door, Eli has a box of chocolates for Nozomi, a shadowy figure was behind Eli and Nozomi stared at it in horror. Nozomi: Right behind you, Eli! Eli turned behind her to see a horrific sight, laughing maniacally. It was Clavi Gnat Clavi Gnat: ɒʜɒʜ υoγ lliʞ lliw i Clavi Gnat kept switching into different characters. Spectral Peter, Ariana Grande, Nico Yazawa, Garfield, but then it settled onto taking the form of Nozomi herself. It kept switching into The Devil and Homura Akemi. Eli and Nozomi walk past the eldritch creature, and go to the movies. There's a valentine's movie starring Honoka Kosaka that they're going to. However, it's rated R, so the eldritch horror won't possibly pretend that they're an adult going to the rated R movie! Honoka and Nico are now at a ghost café in a nightmare play. Honoka: You know, I've only known you for the past 2 hours, Shiori, but I think I love you. Nico: I feel the same way, Sakura. They blush and fake kiss. Werner: Huh? Vat vas zat? Vat ein cop-out! Trivia * Kyuubey is a typo xp Category:2020 Releases Category:Episodes Category:Episodes about ghosts Category:Originally aired on ANC Category:Out of the Blue Productions Category:Decode Entertainment Category:Allisa Cartoons Category:WildBrain